


Maricas

by w_x_2



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Logo após que a reforma do Cristiano Ronaldo se torna realidade, a primeiro coisa que ele faz é ir online, ao vivo. Há uma coisa que ele têm para dizer ao mundo e agora que ele têm a liberdade de poder não quer esperar nem mais um momento.





	Maricas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: CR7 não me pertence, não acredito que isto tenha acontecido ou que venha a acontecer. Nenhum dano pretendido, nenhum lucro feito.  
> Notes: Todos os erros (multiplicados por ter escrito em português) são meus.  
> Thanks for the encouragement Deb :)

Logo após que a reforma do Cristiano Ronaldo se torna realidade, a primeiro coisa que ele faz é ir online, ao vivo. Há uma coisa que ele têm para dizer ao mundo e agora que ele têm a liberdade de poder não quer esperar nem mais um momento.

 

“Olá a todos,” ele fala em português, a sua língua nacional porque não há nada como falar do coração e ele sente-se mais confortável em voltar às suas raízes. E também, na verdade, ele sabe que não se precisa de preocupar que hajam pessoas que não percebam, pois em breve todas as palavras dele iram ser traduzidas para várias línguas - com as noticias que ele tem para dar, iram provavelmente ser 15 minutos no máximo.

 

“Como vocês provavelmente sabem a minha carreira de futebolista profissional chegou a um fim depois do meu ultimo jogo ontem. É claro que vão haver outras coisas no futuro, mas agora é o momento para saborear a minha vida sem a pressão que o futebol trás junto a si.”

 

O sorriso que ele mostra para a câmera do telemóvel que está apontada diretamente para a cara dele é um pouco triste pois foram muito anos de futebol e não há duvida que ele vai ter saudades muito brevemente. De verdade, já têm algumas.

 

“Toda as pessoas têm o direito à sua privacidade, mas sendo uma cara tão notória como sou é muito triste que até agora ouve algo qual tive que esconder que preferia ter dito à muito tempo.”

 

O Cristiano alevanta a mão dele à cara para roçar a palma contra o queixo para dar um pouco de tempo até que ele tenha que abrir a boca mais uma vez.

 

É claro que o Cristiano têm alguma ansiedade, ele está prestes a contar _ao vivo_ um dos maiores segredos que manteve toda a sua vida.

 

Uma vez que dita, não irá haver maneira nenhuma de voltar com esta revelação ao escuro, por isso as palavras têm que ser certas, e não importa quantas vezes ele as praticou enquanto à espera deste momento porque a verdade é que ele quer dizer algo fora do texto praticado.

 

“Gosto de pensar que vivemos num mundo em que as pessoas não são tão julgadas pelo que fazem ou pelo que são, mas sei que para muitos isso não é verdade. Esta palavra que eu vou usar para me descrever - eu odeio esta palavra, é depreciativa e repugnante, mas uma vez que muitos já me a chamaram sem pensarem que realmente poderia alguma vez revelar-se a ser verdadeira, e também pensado sobre a definição dela e como se aplica em grande parte, eu vou usá-la, não pelo choque ou comoção que poderá a vir criar, mas sim pelo significado.”

 

Ele espera um segundo, dois, três, enquanto olha constantemente para a lente. O Cristiano é quem é e sabe muito bem como pegar a atenção total da sua audiência.

 

“Pois é sim, o maior futebolista do mundo, nomeado o melhor jogador de Portugal de todos os tempos e um dos melhores de sempre...” É importante que ele fale sobre o seu talento e proeza, não por orgulho mas sim mais uma vez pelo significado que irá ter junto à revelação. “...Jogador numa das equipas mais prestigiadas do mundo, com o valor alto de 8 figuras até ao fim da carreira, premiado vários troféus incluindo Ballon D’or e Europe Golden Shoe - alguns várias vezes – e nomeado também atleta mais famoso em anos recorrentes. Aliás, não só jogador profissional, mas também pai, filho, irmão, e até, marido.” Ele suspira mesmo enquanto que deixa que os olhos fechem por um momento. Já não há qualquer necessidade de esconder o sentimento de desapontamento para consigo mesmo por isso ele deixa que a câmera apanhe a expressão completa até que ele se sinta como abrir os olhos mais uma vez.

 

A sua postura endireita-se em reflexo, pronto com costas largas para o efeito das palavras reveladoras. “Eu, Cristiano Ronaldo, homem com tantos sucessos que teria que ficar aqui mais que todo o dia se os alistasse um por um, sou _maricas_.”

 

O suspiro que ele deixa sair é de alivio e torna-se num riso abafado. “Tive medo por muito tempo por várias razões, mas chega. E para que não haja duvida, eu: Cristiano Ronaldo, gosto de homens.”

 

Está quase na hora de acabar, mas ainda há algo importante que ele têm para dizer. “Escondi isto do publico até agora, mas não das pessoas importantes. Agradeço profusamente à minha família e aos meus amigos pelo suporte. Não foi saudável manter parte de mim mesmo escondida por tanto tempo, de facto, ouve muito maus períodos na minha vida. Mas foi uma mentira necessária que tive que viver para ter uma carreira pelo qual me esforcei tanto, qual eu amei. Não estou envergonhado, nem pela vida que fiz ou que agora, uma vez que estou livre, vou fazer. Sei que para alguns só agora sair do armário é tarde de mais, mas espero que seja um ponto de eixo para muitas outras pessoas, especialmente no desporto, no futebol.” Sendo uma figura tão publica ele sabe muito bem que vai mudar as ideias de muitos mas é também verdade que continua triste com não o poder ter feito antes. “Deste momento para a frente não vou só viver com quem eu quero mas vou também esforçar-me para erradicar a ideia que ser gay significa ser menos que outros, para que ninguém tenha que viver em segredo tanto tempo como eu vivi.”

 

Parece que um peso enorme alevantou-se do seu peito, das suas costas e também, mais especificamente, da sua mente. O Cristiano teve sempre que dar o seu melhor, especialmente no futebol, mas não à duvida que agora ele têm a possibilidade de dar muito mais.

 

“Por agora, digo adeus, desejo um bom dia, ou uma boa noite, para todos. Verei-vos em breve e...” ele pausa para piscar para a câmera, indicando para a sua audiência que mais virá. “...não sozinho.”


End file.
